Simplicity Is Beautiful -Formerly Mental Hopscotch
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: A Roberto and Ran ficcy. I don't know what else to say but it's kinda cute and stuff. Part 4 added. Rating goes up because of language and some content.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mental Hopscotch 1/?  
Authors: Chaser  
Disclaimer: I own the little people who live in my head. Song by Missing Persons.  
Warnings: None maybe some attempted fluff, sap and romance.  
Pairings: Roberto x Ran and whatever else happens along the way.  
Archive: Too Many Walls -www.geocites.com/daggersplendens/index.html  
Notes: Special thanks to Leela who helped create this.   
  
** Mental Hopscotch**

Camera in hand I ran. I had twenty minutes before the game started and I needed to be there. Unfortunately for me, I had stayed up all night typing up my latest editorial for the school and didn't hear the alarm go off. When I finally woke up to the sounds of my father banging on my door. Rolling off the bed and landing with a yelp and a thump.

Looking the clock as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I realized that I was late. Cursing I jumped up and began to get ready. I took a quick shower and hopped down the stairs trying to get my shoes on at the same time.

" You want something to eat?" My father asked.  
  
" Nope gotta run. I'm late. Where's my camera? Have you seen my film? Where did I put my bag? OH crap I'm late!!" I asked as I ran from room to room wondering out loud why I can never find my stuff.  
  
"It's on the couch honey." My father said before I pulled apart the laundry room.  
  
"Oh yeah! I said running into the living room and then out the door.   
  


Since I was late I had to chase the bus for two blocks before it stopped. While on the bus I began to fix my things. Load my camera, make sure it was working properly, and make sure I had my tape recorder and that it was also working properly. Engrossed in my work I missed my stop, not that I really knew where I was going. I wasn't familiar with the Gorin high school area.

The only thing that was good was that I ended up only a block from where I was going, Gorin high school field. I was hoping I would be able to run into Nastu. She said she would get me into the locker area. 

When I arrived at the field, the game was already in progress. Waving my reporter pass at the guards I took my place at the sidelines. It was an interesting game. There was a bunch of boys chasing around a ball and bouncing it off various body parts. It made no sense to me but it made for some nice shots. As I avidly took shots of the players in action, I noticed they said the name Mirua several times. Taking it, as he was a star player I decided when I found Natsu I would have her show me who he was. 

The game had ended and I found myself looking for my friend. She shouldn't be hard to spot. She was taller than most of the people I knew and where ever she was. I was bound to find the batboy. Sure enough I found them both by the sounds of their everlasting argument. " That ref is blind! How could he not see that!"  
  
" Could you please keep it down. You're embarrassing me."  
  
"He just let that slide. It was right in front of his face. That senile old goat!"  
  
" Shoma shut up already!"  
  
Smiling I walk up to her. " Yeah you'd think a boy so small wouldn't have a mouth that big."  
  
Natsu turned around and laughed. " Exact…Ran! You made it!"  
  
" Yeah sorry I couldn't meet you earlier I kinda got held up."  
  
" Over slept again I see."  
  
" That alarm clock has something against me. It's evil I tell you, Evil!"  
  
" Maybe you should stop throwing it across the room."  
  
" Nah it likes it. It's evil I tell you!" I said as I snapped a shot of the crowd.  
  
As Natsu laughed at me, Shoma began to bash the referee to another boy I didn't know.  
  
" Come on he'll be at that for a while." She said pulling me through the crowd.   
  
" Is he always like that?" I asked looking back at Shoma, feeling bad for the person he was talking too.   
  
" What…stupid…yeah." I couldn't help but laugh. Natsu said that with such sincerity it was hilarious. " So what did you think about the game."  
  
" It was ok I guess."  
  
" Didn't understand it one bit, huh?"  
  
" Yep." I said nodding my head with a huge grin on my face.  
  
Natsu shook her head at me. " Well look I have a friend on the team. I'll show him to you ok. "  
  
" Yay! Now I don't have to look for one. You do love me!" I squealed as I hugged her arm tightly.  
  
" You are so silly! Get off! People are starring. Come on they'll get the wrong idea! Let go! "   
  
" Oh but Natty Hon! You know I love you to piecies!"  
  
" I'm gonna so kill you." she said as we both giggled.  
  


Inside the locker room was total chaos. There were other reporters from the local newspapers everywhere. The players were either talking someone or trying to change without flashing someone. Natsu being the tall woman that she was tiptoed and screamed out someone's name as she waved her hand like a mad woman; while I snapped photos of the players and who ever those other men were. After we pushed past a bunch of old men who smelled like cheap cigars. I came face to face or shall I say face to visor with her friend. " Roberto! Great game!" Natsu said with a big slap to his back. I'd hate to be him right now. Her hands were huge and she forgets sometimes that she's not hitting a ball. That her smacking you on the back actually hurts.  
  
" Thanks, we won even if the ref is a senile old goat."  
  
" Not you too!" Natsu cried.  
  
" Well he is. " he said as he shrugged his shoulders and thew his towel on the bench.  
  


" Roberto I'd like you to meet my friend Ran. She's a reporter for Taiyo High. She's the one who did all those stories about Justice." He didn't say anything to that comment, so giving him my best smile I said hello. " Oh look there's Justin. I'll catch you later when you're done ok Ran. Bye" she said as she quickly moved towards another player. Roberto smirked as he watches Natsu go into girl mode as she talked to that Justin boy. As if my camera was attached to my face I was snapping pictures of Natsu in her attempt to flirt. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

Turning my attention back to this Roberto person I removed my camera from my face and spoke. " Well Hi, I'm Ran Hibiki and I'm doing a sports editorial for my school. If you don't mind, can I ask you a few questions?" " Sure, I can't see why not."  
  
" Ok, you're name is Roberto what?"  
  
" Mirua."  
  
" Oh…You're that guy they kept talking about in the game!" I said surprised.  
  
" Yeah that's me."  
  
" Even cooler I don't' have to track you down."  
  
" See how nice I am. I was right here waiting for you."  
  
" Yeah ok. How long have you been playing soccer?"  
  
" Since I could walk."  
  
" And what grade are you in?"  
  
" I'm a sophomore."  
  
" So umm… what made you get into playing soccer?"  
  
" My father taught me how to play. "  
  
" Why's it called football when it's not played with 'A' football?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I mean what's the catch?"  
  
" Umm... You only use your feet."  
  
" And that's another thing, why don't you just pick the ball up and throw it?"  
  
" It's against the rules."  
  
" Ok that's a good point. I still don't get it but ok. Now what sets this game apart from say basketball or 'REAL' football? I mean why would people want to see what I think in my opinion is a bunch of grown men playing kick ball. No offense I mean." I asked without looking up.   
  
" Umm…" he started. " Can I ask you a question?"  
  
" Yeah sure, though that's not how it suppose to go but go ahead." I said, as I wondered why he hadn't taken off his hat yet.  
  
" You don't know anything about soccer do you?"  
  
" Huh?" I said looking up at him.   
  
Roberto chuckled. " You really don't do you?"  
  
I was busted. I really didn't know anything about the sport. " Why do you say that?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck. " What's to know. You kick the little spotted ball into the net thingy, right?"  
  


Roberto laughed. It wasn't a little chuckle like he'd given me before. Now he was down right laughing like I had said something really witty or funny. " Why are you laughing at me?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. If I could see his whole face I would have sworn he was crying from laughing so hard. Later as he found his composer again he smiled at me. " You're funny."  
  
" How so?"  
  
" You don't know a thing about the game yet you're trying."  
  
" Yeah so what." I said placing my hand on my hip. " But neither does anyone else at my school. So stop laughing at me already."  
  
" I'm not laughing at you."  
  
" Well it sure isn't with me and that smirk is a dead give away."  
  
" I'm sorry," he said while still smirking at me. " How about I make it up to you. "  
  
" How?"  
  
" After the game we're having a small victory party. How about you come along and I'll sit down with you and you can ask me any question you like. "  
  
" Victory party? With the other players?"  
  


" Only the ones that won." he said while trying to hide his smile behind the large front of that visor, he had yet to take off. I gave him this look like I was about to kick in him the shins. " Okay, okay bad joke. But yeah the others will be there and I'll even get some of them for you to interview." " And no laughing this time?"  
  
" No laughing I promise. Now I have to go and wash up. Have Natsu show you where the Pizza place is and I'll meet you there."  
  
" Okay and no funny stuff."   
  
" I wouldn't dream of it." Roberto smiled grabbing his towel and bag. " It was nice meeting you Ran."  
  
" Same here." I said cautiously as he walked away. Before he reached the shower area I called out. " Hey Roberto!"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Why you doing this?"  
  
" You're cute and I can't say no to a pretty girl." He said and disappeared into the showers.  
  


At those words a smile found it's way to my face. I couldn't help it. He called me a pretty girl. How could I not smile about that? After I caught myself just standing there beaming I went to try and get some shots of the other players I had missed earlier. I must admit though, only about one or two of them looked as cute as he did in that striped outfit.  
Finally after I had gotten just about everyone's name and position, I went to find Natsu. She was now talking to some girl.

" Natty I'm done!"  
  
" Already? That's got to be some kind of record."  
  
" Ha-ha. Come on I need you to show me where the Pizza place is out here."  
  
" Ok but you know if you hungry, they have free food here."  
  
" I'm not hungry."  
  
" What's the miracle."  
  


Sticking my tongue out at her I told her I wanted to go to the victory party Roberto had told me about. Without trying to show the joy on her face she agreed to show me. Though I imagine it was more for her to get a chance to get to see that boy again.

  
  
**TBC**  



	2. Let's get a move on

Mental Hopscotch  
Chaser  
Ran x Roberto  
Part 2

* * *

  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Leela for the Plot Bunny.   
  
  
Once outside the locker area Natsu and I ran into Shoma again. He looked content like he'd just won some sort of grand prize. " What you so happy about?" Natsu asked. " Nothing. Hey why'd you leave me?" " What you thought I was just gonna wait for you to finish babbling about some stupid referee?" Shoma huffed and looked like he was going to say something when I cut him off. " So where is this victory party thing?" I asked. " It's gonna be at Montes's pizzeria, about three blocks from here. So did you get everything you need for your report?" she asked me. " Nope not yet." " Oh well Roberto should be able to tell you everything you need to know." " Hopefully." I said. 

While the three of us walked the three blocks to the pizza place. Natsu and Shoma had gotten into two arguments. One about the game and the other on how she doesn't treat him right. The later was being the funnier one out of the two. I found it highly amusing to hear Natsu repeat " But you're not my boyfriend." Over and over again whenever he would say she should be nicer to him. 

Once we arrived at the place I saw that it was full of the players I had seen earlier. Unlike the locker room there were now a lot of girls thrown about. For once I felt really out of place. When we walked in people I didn't know greeted Natsu and Shoma and they did the same. I could see people looking at me strangely. I seemed to be the only one who didn't play a sport and I think they could tell. I felt like prey and they were the hunters and could smell fear. 

Quickly I found myself sit, took out my notepad and began jotting down the things I saw. Not long after I sat down I was deeply into my writing. I had my head down and was talking to myself as I wrote.

" The players seem to have a common respect for one another. Holding a small party at local pizza parlor for their recent victory they seem to truly enjoy what they do. No, no that doesn't sound right." I said to myself, scratching out what I'd just written down. " Mind if I sit?" " Yeah sure whatever floats your boat." I said absentmindedly. " Hmmm… I should put what the locker room was like and how those smelly men hoarded around them like vultures… Yeah!" I said to myself. " Nice to see you made it." " Huh? What?" I said looking up slightly confused. " Oh Roberto hi." I said smiling. He gave me a smile. " Why hello." " Sorry what did you say?" I asked while I closed my notepad. " I said it was nice to see that you made it." " Oh yeah wouldn't miss it." I said giving him a slight nod. " So…how about we get to that interview you promised me." " Sure let me get some of the guys for you." " I thought I'd be talking to you first." Roberto chuckled. " You will but how about we get them out of the way. So you can have me all to yourself." " Umm…yeah sure ok." I said slowly as he got up. 

He walked away and shortly returned with four guys. They all had on the same visor Roberto had on but only most of them had it turned backwards. Which made them look like they had flaps on the back of their head. One of them had his one backwards and turned upside down, which made it look like he had a cup attached to his head. Needless to say he looked extremely silly.

My interview of them went quickly. Them all seemed to be reading off of the same page. I think they thought that if they said something I was going to write horrible things about them. Annoyed I ended my questions quickly. I didn't know anything about soccer and they weren't making it any easier to understand it. 

Once the four guys left and went back to goofing off with their friends, Roberto came back to where I was sitting. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore and was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and Red tee- shirt. Yet he still had on that visor. Making a mental note to ask him about that later I smiled as he sat down.

" Almost done yet?" "Almost. You sound like you're trying to get rid of me? Am I bothering you?" I said defensively. I couldn't help myself I was slightly annoyed at those other guys. " No." " Are you sure about that Roberto?" " Yes quite." " Alrighty then, let's get down to business. Ok, what position do you play?" " Forward and goalie." "Ah… you're the one who stands there willing while they try to hit you in the head with the ball." " You could look at it that way," he said with a small laugh. " But the goal is to stop the ball from getting into the net. Would you like something to drink?" " Yeah ok. I still don't see why you would want to stand there while someone's kicking a ball at high speed at your head but hey whatever works for you. Now why do you have two positions? Isn't it one per player? " " Yeah it is usually but I messed up my arm last year and had to take another position. So now if one guy's out I take his place." " Hey can I have something to drink?" I asked. Roberto just laughed. " What?! " " Nothing.' He said with a grin. " Hey you said you wouldn't laugh at me. That's just so not nice." I said giving him my best scowl. " Sorry, sorry it's just…" "It's just what?" I said raising my eyebrow at him. " That I just asked you if you'd like a drink and I guess you didn't hear me." " Oh…well sorry." I said, as my face burned red with embarrassment. 

Getting up he smiled at me. I was feeling really stupid by this point. That was twice already, I'd made a fool of myself. I decided that from this point on I was not going to make anymore mistakes. 

Roberto came back with some drinks and sat down. Folding his hands in front of him he just looked at me.

" Can I ask you something?" he asked. " Yeah go ahead." " How'd you get into being a reporter?" " Well, it's fun. I like finding out new stuff and I got tired of the retards at my school writing about stupid things like latest fashions and whose sleeping with whom. Frankly I could care less that's so and so got into so and so's pants. That's their business who they feel like sticking." He laughed at me again. " Am I funny to you or something?" "Would you be upset if I said yes?" " Maybe." " Ok then I won't" " No go ahead." " It's nothing you're just funny." " How you figure?" " Well before you hit me with that cup." He said. I realized at his words that I had been clutching my cup tightly and released my death grip on it. "I think you're funny." " Why? I'm not making jokes or anything." " It's not that. It's just how you speak." My mouth dropped open at his words. How could he just say that? " Well you don't see me making fun of you and your silly hat, that might I add you still have one." I said as I grabbed my things and set for the door. I had gotten outside and was heading towards the bus stop, when someone grabbing me by my arm stopped me. " Wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." " Well you know what whatever. I'm done anyway. I got everything I need. Now if you don't mind let me go." I said annoyed and refusing to look at him. " No please just wait a second okay." " What is it?" I asked turning around. " Look Ran you took what I said the wrong way. I wasn't making fun of you." " Yeah ok whatever. Look I have to go." I said while trying to get my arm back. " NO really I wasn't I was just…I mean I was laughing because of the way you say things. I mean you just say whatever comes to mind." " Yeah and your point is?" " I like that. That's why I was laughing. I don't know anyone who speaks exactly what they're thinking." " Huh? Come again?" " Ran look you say things like you didn't give them a second thought. You don't hold anything back. " " Oh…" " So you forgive me?" he said giving me that smile again. " I dunno…" I said with a smirk. " Oh come on. You gonna make me make it up to you aren't you? Ok what do I have to do?" " Yep but first can I have my arm back now?" " Oh." he said as if he just remembered that he was holding on to me. " So what do I have to do?" " Take off your hat." " No, ok what else?" " Take off your hat." " Nope, anything else?" " No I want you to take the hat off." " No." " What is it some sort of good luck charm or something? If it is umm… you do you the games over right?" " I don't take it off." " What you sleep in the thing too?" " Hey, hey, hey getting personal aren't we?" I blushed hard at that comment. " nooooo." 

After that he walked me around. We talked about several things. Sports, the newspaper, people and how stupid they could be. Roberto was a nice guy and rather funny. Even if he wouldn't take off that damned visor. By the end of the day I had a new friend and a new mission in life. My mission was to get him to take it of. I wanted to see his face. 

He left me about five hours later when we noticed that it was well beyond 6pm. Taking me to the bus stop he waited until the bus arrived and I was safety on it to leave. I waved like a hyper schoolgirl at him from the window as the bus pulled away.

On the ride home I could think of nothing but him. Roberto had a weird sense of humor and once I understood not to take it personally I had a great time with him. Without knowing it I had gotten all the information I needed to write a killer article and I didn't have to ask any of the routine boring string of questions. Roberto had enough colorful comments about the game and some of the players to make my article informative yet interesting.

I thought about these things as I walked back to my house. I really have to work on the paying attention to where I'm going thing. My father wasn't home when I got there but he left dinner in the microwave. Mmmmmm… I just love hot pockets.

Putting my food to heat up, I made my way upstairs. Leaving a trail of clothes and things as I made it to my room. Once I eat and showered, I did what any normal teenager would do. I turned on the TV and computer and vegetated until I feel asleep. 

My dreams were filled with images of that boy I had met today. In my dream I saw millions of him. They were playing the game, bouncing that ball around or just standing here smiling at me. Only problem was when I went to take his hat off to see his face it wasn't a pleasant experience. All the faces were blank from the nose up. I was creepy.

The next day at school was spent trying to figure out an excuse to go back there. I didn't just want to show up but after my dream the night before I really had to find out what he looked like. That and he is kinda cute. From the nose down that is but funny how I even though I can see his face, I find him slightly attractive. It's go to be the mystery of not being able to see him. Either way I had to find a way to see him without looking desperate. 

Throughout the day I thought about how to go about going to see him. After an array of kooky and retarded ideas, I think my best bet would be through my friends. I think it's about time me and Natsu got closer.


	3. It's about time

Mental Hopscotch  
Chaser  
Ran x Roberto  
Part 3

* * *

  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Leela for the Plot Bunny.   
  
  


Knowing it was not the best reason to go visit a friend, I did it anyway. Not like I was actually gonna tell her why I'd gone to see her, that's just a little something I'll keep to myself and my journal.   
  
That Friday day after school I hopped on the bus and paid Natsu a visit. It was Friday so I knew she would be at practice. How I knew this? She always complained about it when I spoke to her on the weekends. ' Oh my arm hurts. That old bat is just trying to kill me cause she knows I'm better than she ever was. That creepy Shoma showed up to walk me home and that stupid Momo twerp showed so he ditched me. Yeah so what if he was running form her again. I should have knocked them both in the head but my arm hurt. I would have too.' All weekend she'd be like that too.   
  
Making sure I paid attention on the bus, I tried to think of things I could say as a reason for my unannounced visit. When I reached the school I was still working out ideas. Standing in front of the gym door I made last minute revisions to my story. Unfortunately I also have a tendency to talk to myself.  
  
" Ok so I'm doing a story. Since I did one on soccer, I'm gonna do one on volleyball too. Yeah that's gonna be it and since she's my friend and a player. Who better to ask? Yeah that sounds right. Yep Ran you got a good one here." I said to my self, shaking my head in approval.  
  
" Excuse me?" a voice, said from behind me.  
  
" Huh? I said turning my head. In front of my stood a rather large boy in a dirty blue shirt and shorts. "Yes can I help you?" I asked eyeing his clothing. He had dirt smeared all over him, especially on his face. Looked like someone used him to dig a hole in the ground. He was just a big brown spot with two white spots for his eyes.  
  
" Yeah, you the girl whose doing those interviews right?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Well I was wondering if like if you could interview me and all."  
  
" Sorry dude I finished my interviews a while ago. The article and stuff is already done."  
  
Cursing he swung his arms out. " See I told him you wouldn't do it."  
  
" Who told you what?" I said leaning back so he didn't hit me.  
  
" The goalie, man."  
  
"Roberto?"  
  
" Yeah, he said if I asked you'd put me in your article since the other guys were being assholes about it before."  
  
If this were a cartoon you would have been able to see the little light bulb appear over my head and flicker on and off. This was perfect; I could do this for this kid and not have to make up something to my friend. "Life is good man."  
  
" Yeah it is." He said.  
  
" What is?"  
  
" You just said life is good and I was agreeing with you. Well look sorry to bother you, thanks anyway."  
  
Ok now I have two things to work on, my attention span and that talking out loud thing.  
" No, no, no wait! You know what you're right. Those guys kinda sucked. I'll be willing to use you in my article if you promise not to act like I'm from some sort of sleazy tabloid magazine."  
  
" Really?!"  
  
"Ah-uh, but I warn you now. You pull that crap on me like they did and I will be force to kick you in the shin or if that don't work hit you with something heavy."  
The boy looked at me like I was some sort of nutcase and agreed, all the while laughing.   
  
I followed Skie back towards the field. There seemed to be a practice going on which explained why he was so dirty. Good thing was he didn't smell, then again I didn't plan on getting close enough to be able to notice. While he ran over and talked to the other guys who were just as dirty, I made myself comfortable on the bleachers and snapped a few shots. Never hurts to have more than you need. Spotting Roberto through my lens I took a few shots of him too. I am a girl you know and even if I couldn't see his face, his body was nice to admire. It was also a great way to look and not be noticed.  
  
Skie came back and began to talk. He wanted to be in the paper so he could show his parents who were away for some reason or another. It was kind of hard to give him my full attention when visor boy was running around all sweaty and stuff. Yet he gave me a really good scoop, even if I wasn't paying that much attention to him and then had to leave because this huge man. Dressed in a green and red striped shirt, black shorts and green socks that looked like they reached his neck came by and started to scold the players.   
  
I sat there just watching for a while. That is until that big man screamed at me. He thought I was spying on them.   
  
" Hey you, what you think you doing here! Get off my field! "  
  
Looking around I pointed at myself." Who me?"  
  
" Yeah you girly get the hell off my field. I don't take kindly to spies!"  
  
" Spies…where? I'm no spy." I screamed back.  
  
Walking up to me looking like there was steam coming out of his ears he screamed at me again. " Look girly I don't know who sent you here but you're leaving now!"  
  
" Look mister I'm a reporter from Taiyo High. I'm doing a story on the players. "  
  
" Ah-HA I knew it a spy!" he said as he reached me and grabbed my camera. Now there's something you never do. You never touch my camera. It's a no-no.  
Reaching out for my most prized possession I screamed for him to give it back.  
This large man whose body mass seemed to outweigh his brain mass then; while I jumped to get it; opened the back and ripped out the film.  
  
" No don't!"  
  
" There! Teach you to be spying on my team. Now go tell that cocksucker Hoshi his plan failed!" he said then getting ready to throw my camera on the ground.   
  
I was in shock and about ready to kill. All common sense left my body and I kicked him dead in the groin. " I said give it BACK!!!"  
Hunching over from the pain he cursed me. Then without thought I hit him with my camera. " DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY THINGS AGAIN! I'M NOT A DAMN SPY YOU FREAKING MORON! I'M A DAMNED REPORTER STUPID!" I screamed at him as he lay on the floor holding his valuables.  
  
After my anger subsided I looked around and noticed that I was being stared at. The entire team was just standing there in pure shock. Not that I blame them; there I was little 5'3", 103 pound Ran; was standing over a man twice maybe three times my size screaming at him. I would be standing there in shock too.   
  
I was too angry to be embarrassed, so I just picked up the pieces to my camera that had broken off when I hit the big idiot. Mumbling obscenities as I tried to find all of the pieces. I noticed another hand helping me. Looking up I saw it was Roberto.   
  
" I got it." I said dryly.   
  
" No I'll help. Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah just peachy."  
  
" Sorry about the coach. He's a bit rude sometimes."  
  
" A bit! If that's a bit, then I'm a boy."  
Roberto laughed. " That freaking son of a whore! Look at this, it's broken. I can't fix this. I should make him buy me a new one. Then kick him again. I hope something hits him, something really big like a piano. I hope it falls on his head. Might make him smarter. ARGH!! All my pictures gone! OH this sucks!!!!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
" You see this." I said hold up the remains of what was once a camera. " I value this more than his life. "  
  
Roberto gave me this look of sympathy. " Come on I think you need to cool off a bit. Do something to get your mind off of this." He said as he grabbed my shoulders stopping me from kicking the coach again.  
  
" Just once. He's out cold he won't feel it. Come on just once!" I cried as he dragged me away.  
  
" What's the sense in that?"  
  
" It'll feel good."  
  
" But like you said he's out cold he won't feel it."  
  
" Good point." I said raising my finger in the air." I'll come back tomorrow and do it. Just so he don't forget."  
  
Roberto gave me a concerned look and began to laugh again.  
"You know something, I like you. You're just too cute."  
  
I stopped and just looked at him." Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah, you're just too cute. You look so angry yet say the funniest things. I almost believed you when you said you'd comeback just to kick him."  
  
" I am. Just watch I'm gonna come back dressed like you and kick him right in the nuts…then run like hell." I said smiling at him.  
  
Roberto thought this was hilarious and was still laughing when we got to the ice cream place and were already sited. I had to kick him under the table to get him to stop.   
" Owww!"  
  
" Then stop already. People are starring at you like there's something wrong with you."  
  
Rubbing his leg he just looked at me and gave me this cheesy grin. "Fine then, so what would you like oh fierce warrior?"  
  
" You buying? Seeing as I have to buy a whole new camera because of YOUR stinky coach."  
  
" Yes I'm buying."  
  
" Good then I'd like a double fudge sundae minus the fudge."  
  
" Okay…doesn't that make it just a double sundae?"  
  
" Nope, If you ask for a regular sundae they don't put the nuts and stuff on it. Besides I want caramel instead." I said with big grin on my face.  
  
He ordered a simple double scoop of strawberry ice cream with chocolate on it. While we waited for our order we talked. He gave me a play by play of my little outburst and informed me about how funny it was to see his coach fall over like a sack of wet rice.   
  
" So what brings you all the way over here?"  
  
" I was coming to see Natsu…oh crap! I forgot about her."  
  
" She'll understand and here I thought you were coming to see me."  
  
" You funny." I said while my ice cream was set in front of him. He went to take a taste and I popped him in the hand with my little spoon. " Oh no you don't buddy. That's mine."  
  
" Oi! " he said as I pushed his in front of him and took a spoon full of mine. " I hope you're that possessive about your boyfriend." He said rubbing his hand.  
  
" I don't have a boyfriend and if I did he'd know to stay off the ice cream."  
  
" Why?"   
  
" Dunno I just don't."  
  
" That's not good. A pretty girl like you…"  
  
" You see men require too much attention in my opinion."  
  
" No they don't."  
  
" Yes they do. They want to call them and tell them where you are, who you're with and all that." I said waving around the spoon.  
  
" We do not. Well I don't."  
  
"Yeah okay Robbie." I said raising an eyebrow while I put more ice cream in my mouth.  
  
" You know I'm not gonna even argue that, at least you didn't say we are all dogs."  
  
" You're not. Only some of you men are, the rests of you are like puppies. Cute until you grow up."  
  
" So what am I a dog or a puppy?"  
  
" Definitely a puppy."  
  
" So you think I'm cute, huh?"  
  
" Yeah you're not bad looking, that is if you'd take off that hat." my eyes widened as I quickly noticed what I had just said and I buried my head in what was left of my ice cream. After a long silence I changed the subject. I asked him about Natsu and Shoma.   
  
"They're dating." He said without hesitation.  
  
" They are? She never told me. No wonder they always arguing." I said amazed.  
  
" No they're not really but damn it they should be."  
  
It was my turn to giggle now. He looked like if they didn't start he would find a way to make them start. Which was exactly what he said right after that.  
  
" Can I ask you something since we I gather friends now?" I asked as we walked from the ice cream place.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
" Why do you wear this," I said tugging on his visor. " all the time?"  
  
" Habit I guess." He stated as he pulled away from my hand.  
  
"Oh is it special or something. I mean it's kinda strange you know that you always seem to have it on. Kinda like you're really ugly under there and trying to hide it. So are you really ugly under there or what?"  
  
" Yes it's special to me and no I'm not a ugly little troll under there."   
  
" Ok Robbie then why it's so special that you have to have it on all the time."  
  
" My grandfather gave it to me."  
  
" Oh…"  
  
" He gave it to me when I was really little and it kinda reminds me of him. Don't you have something special that reminds you of someone?"  
  
" Yeah I do but I'd look really silly running around with a figurine taped to my head. I can see the headlines now…Deranged girl walks with statue taped to her head parades around town. See page 4. Oh yeah that'd be fun. My retarded behind on new cover across the nation."  
  
" I'd buy a few copies."  
  
" You would."  
  
" I bet you'd look just adorable."  
  
" Yeah, yeah deranged would be more like it but ok. Anyway where are you taking me?"  
  
" Taking you? I was following you."  
  
" Come on stop playing, where are you going?"  
  
" I'm following you," he said again.  
  
"Well since I guess we're lost. Let's find something to do. I vote the park."  
  
" That park?" he questioned me. " To do what? Oh I know you're not only a fierce coach beater but you wanna get the kiddies too. "  
  
" Oh you funny. You wanna play huh? Fine." I said right before I jumped on his back.   
  
" Since I'm the fierce warrior you're gonna be my sidekick. Carry me. "  
  
" Oh you honor me." Roberto laughed.  
  
"Onward trust yet faulty sidekick. Onward hither to yonder…umm…oh just got to the park."  
  
" Faulty?! I'll sow you faulty." He said as he began to try and shake me off.  
  
" OH! HEY STOP! I'MA FALL! STOP! OKAY, OKAY YOU'RE NOT FAULTY! COME ON I'M SLIPPING!" I screamed as I tried my best to keep my grip on his neck.  
  
"Say I'm not faulty. Or I drop you."  
  
" You wouldn't."  
  
" You sure about that?" he said as he began to pry my hands from around his neck.  
  
" Okay, fine you're not faulty just a bit slow."   
  
I knew I shouldn't have said that but I couldn't help it. Fortunately he didn't drop me. He did however grabbed me by my leg and leaned back. Needless to say I panicked and nearly choked him to death.  
  
Roberto quickly leaned to the side and we ended up in a big heap on the floor. Luckily he didn't land on me or I think I would have died. There was a crowd of people just starring at us, some of them were even whispering. Standing up I dusted myself off and just laughed. I had just fell in the middle of the street. Roberto and I looked at each other and busted into a fit of laughter.   
  
" You dropped me!"  
  
" You were choked the hell out of me and I fell too you know."  
  
" Yeah and it was funny. Some sidekick you turned out to be. Wonder if I can still get my money back on you."  
  
After he chased me down two blocks, caught me, picked me up and carried me like a sack of potato's all the way to the park. He said it was my punishment for being a bad warrior. When I tried to protest that that was just wrong, he told me that I said that I was to be carried. And being that he was gonna be a good sidekick he was going to carry me all the way there, no matter what I said.  
  
At the park we had a nice time. That is after I explained the joys of being at a park at our age. I don't think he completely got it. However I did get him on the swings and the titter totter. It was extremely amusing to see him sitting on the titter totter, playing tag and attempting to climb the jingle gym to catch me.   
We played around, eat more ice cream, made fun of the couples in the park and an assortment of other things. By the time the sun mea it's timely decent from the sky, we were both tried out and lying on the grass.   
  
" This is the most fun I've had in a long time."  
  
" Then we should do this again some time. But without the whole you dropping me on my butt thing."  
  
" Ah you know you liked it."  
  
" Oh yeah you know it baby. I've always wanted to be dropped on my rear by a boy."  
  
" See I told you." he said as we laughed.  
  
" Ran can I ask you something?"  
  
" Yeah shoot."  
  
" Would you like to go out some time?"  
  
" I already said we'd do this again."  
  
" Yeah I know but not like that."  
  
" Huh? What are you talking about? Hey next time let's bring Natsu along and I could bring Hinata with me. That would be really fun"  
  
" Ran I mean would you like to go out with me, alone. "  
  
" Why Robbie are you asking me out?"  
  
" Trying to."  
  
" Yeah I guess so. That'd be cool. When?"  
  
" How about next Saturday?"  
  
" Okay." I said not knowing what else to say. I had never been asked out before.  
  
Not knowing what else to say I looked at my watch. Saying I had to get home before my father lost his mind, we began our walk towards the bus stop. Once again he waited until I was on the bus and it was leaving before he would leave.  
  
The ride home was rather boring and I starred out the window replying what had just happened to me. I didn't know what to make of it. Since I'd never been asked out before by anyone that wasn't icky and a total geek. I had never been on a date either and the one I had for the middle school prom so does not count. I didn't even know what I was going to wear or what I was going to do.   
When I got home my father was surprisingly sitting on the couch waiting for me.   
  
" Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? School let out hours ago." he asked as he stood up. My dad was a rather large man. He used to be some sort of fighter or something like that. I prefer not to ask him much about it since he gets all nostalgic and rambles on for hours.  
  
" I was out with some friends and no?"  
  
" Don't these friends have homes?"  
  
" Yeah dad, they do. I had to take the bus and I missed the stop again. Sorry I'm late and stuff. Can I go to my room now?"  
  
" Yeah but you have to start paying more attention to things Ran."  
  
" Yeah daddy I'm working on it."  
  
Running up the stairs to my room I could hear him telling me about how I need to stop leaving my clothes and stuff around. Something about sitting on a camera and now having a picture of his butt. After telling him I'd clean it tomorrow I closed myself up in my room. After a quick shower I threw myself on my bed and picked up the phone. I dialed Hinata's number and began to tell my friend about Roberto and how he asked me out. Hinata was one of my few girlfriends and I needed some advice.  
  
Hinata and I talked for about an hour before she told me she was beginning to drool on the phone from exhaustion.  
  



	4. Almost Done here

Simplicity Is Beautiful (Formerly Mental Hopscotch) Chaser Roberto x Ran Chapter 4  
  
My nose twitched and I breathed in deeply. "Hmmm.food." I said as I yawned and stretched. The smell of my fathers cooking filled the air. Downstairs a wonderful sight greeted me. My father dressed in cut off shorts and a blue apron with cute little ducks on the front, which was originally meant for me, singing along with the radio as he cooked.  
  
"Good morning." He sang.  
  
" Morning." I said as I got myself a drink and father placed some food down for me. " Mmm.there's nothing like brown eggs and soft bacon."  
  
" You don't want to eat do you?"  
  
"No, I love your cooking. Not many people can turn white eggs into something that looks oddly like an omelet but brown and crunchy and might I add the Cajun style soft bacon is wonderful."  
  
My father began taking my food away, saying that I didn't need to eat. Swiping my plate I smacked his hand away.  
  
Breakfast was entertaining as I continued to make fun of my fathers' form of cooking. Living with my father all my life conditioned me to enjoy the taste of Cajun style a.k.a. burnt foods. It also has made me find a new and devote appreciation for take out.  
  
After my burnt breakfast I asked my father for money so that I could go and get me an outfit for my date with Roberto. Once I got he money from him, which was like pulling teeth from a hungry tiger, I was out the door and on my way to Hinata's house.  
  
Once Hinata and I have gotten together and too the mall the fun had begun. I was looking for something different. I wanted to look sexy but not like hot slut. I really didn't want to go on my first date wearing my usual clothes.  
  
Hinata and I spent day going from store to store trying to find my outfit but failing miserably. We ended up laughing at most of the clothes and busting into fits of giggles after we tried them on. By the end of the day I had yet to find what I was looking for.  
  
" So what do you want to look like?"  
  
" No but I know I don't want to look cheap. I want to look good without looking hard up and easy."  
  
"Hard up." Hinata said behind a giggle.  
  
Laughing with her I spotted something that would be perfect. Dragging Hinata behind me and into the Cheap Andy's I found my outfit.  
  
As Hinata and I rode the bus back home I realized something. I had spent the day looking for an outfit and talking about it to no end, that I didn't notice a key element in all of it.  
  
"I don't know when it is!"  
  
"Don't know what, what is?"  
  
"The date! I totally forgot to ask when it is. God this has totally got to be a new record for me." I said smacking my forehead.  
  
" Ooh relax Ran just call him."  
  
" And say what?"  
  
" Just tell him you wanted to make sure about the time or something."  
  
"Real smooth Hinata, real smooth no wonder you're still single."  
  
"Cheap shot and besides he's just waiting for the right time."  
  
I didn't want to hurt my best friends feeling by telling her; that if Batsu had not asked her yet, he wasn't anytime soon. So naturally I smiled and told her she still had a chance. We still had two more years of high school left.  
  
That evening I called Natsu to tell her the news. She was more than surprised to find out that I had a date with her friend. Thankfully she gave me his number. Once off the phone with Natsu I called Roberto. " Hello may I speak to Roberto?"  
  
" Who's this?" a little voice said on the other end.  
  
" I'm a friend."  
  
" A girl friend?"  
  
" No. is Roberto home?"  
  
"What do you want with my boyfriend?"  
  
Starring at the phone I thought I had dialed the wrong number, so I hung up. Dialing the number again I asked for Roberto.  
  
{1}"Hola, quien es?" I heard a little boy say on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" I questioned thinking I had dialed the wrong number yet again or Natsu gave me the wrong number.  
  
{2}" Como te puedo ayudar?"  
  
" Sorry I think I have the wrong number." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
Frustrated I dialed what hoped to be Roberto's number one more time.  
  
{3}"Ni hao, zhe shi shei?" A child's voice said in Chinese. It seemed to sound like the other child I had spoken too but slightly different. I couldn't really tell being that this one spoke Chinese. Luckily I did know a bit of Chinese.  
  
{4}"Ni hao, wo ke yi he Roberto Miura shuo hua ma?" I answered in the best Chinese I knew.  
  
" Quick, how you say sorry you got the wrong number in Chinese?" I heard the little voice whisper.  
  
" What are you two doing?" I hear a woman ask.  
  
" Nothing mother." I heard the little boys' voice and a matching pair lie in unison.  
  
The female voice that must have been the mother must have grabbed the phone and began scolding, what I found out to be two boys.  
  
" Hello who is this?" the mother asked a moment later.  
  
" Hello, my name is Ran Hibiki and I was wondering is this the Miura residence?"  
  
" Yes. How can I help you and please forgive my boys, they like to play games with the phone."  
  
" S'ok I'm just glad I got the right number. Is Roberto home?"  
  
" Hold just a moment please." She said in a lovely mothering tone.  
  
Biting the side of my lips I waited. I could hear the sounds of the mother reprimanding her boys about how they need to act their ages. A moment later Roberto was on the phone. I was slightly nervous to talk to him. I didn't want him to think I was desperate by calling but I really needed to know.  
  
" Hi Ran." Roberto said in a soft tone when he got on the phone.  
  
" Umm.Hi Roberto, sorry to be calling you."  
  
" It's ok I was going to ask Natsu for you number anyway."  
  
"You were?"  
  
" Yeah, see I totally forgot to ask you when you'd like to go out on our date."  
  
I was so glad that no one could see my face at that moment. The smile I had for not having to ask him was incredible. "Oh really?" Trying to sound like it was something I hadn't thought of.  
  
" How does about Friday around seven sound to you?"  
  
" Fine, that'll be just fine."  
  
Ok then bye then." I said hanging up the phone quickly, only to call right back. I forgot to ask where. Once I had given him my address I flopped back on my bed, smiling like a nut. I was going to have my first date and that absolutely felt great.  
  
The days of the week passed slowly as I waited for Friday to come around. Hinata made fun of me while she helped me with what I should do on my date. In school, Batsu found out about my date and had loads to say about it. Basically he made fun of me and would joke that I would forget and stand him up. It didn't help that every night that week I had a weird dream about my date.  
  
It all began with Roberto knocking on my door and me coming down to meet him. I had over slept and rushed to get dressed. When I open the door he is just starring at me like something's wrong. In the dream he tells me, " Ran.I think you umm...you forgot something." I look around and go, " Oh yeah I forgot my lipstick." I then run inside and get my lipstick, come back outside and say I'm ready to go. Roberto in my dream was still just standing there and he was blushing hard. I loved at Roberto like there was something wrong with him and waited a moment to see if he would say something. I could see his face turn colors until it was a bright shade of red and a thin stream on blood began seeping from his nose. " You okay Roberto?" I had asked him. He said nothing but turned his head away. I didn't even notice in the dream that in my rush to get ready, that I had totally forgotten to put on a shirt. There I stood in at my front door completely topless. I didn't even have a bra on. Taking his silence as nothing more than him being stunned about how cute I looked, I then grabbed his arm and began dragging him down my driveway. As we went down the driveway he mentioned again that I had forgotten something. Again I told him I had not forgotten anything and was ready to go. The dream ended with me asking him, " Is it just me or is it a bit breezy?"  
  
I awoke from that dream feeling rather self-conscious. That was the just one of the many dreams. The last one I had, I didn't have any pants on and once I was completely naked. Everyday after the dream I kept checking to see if I was fully dressed. I told Hinata and Iincyo at lunch about my dream and we all agreed that I needed to stop stressing about what I was going to wear or I was going to do something stupid like that for real.  
  
"You were topless?" Hinata gasped.  
  
" That is so embarrassing." Iincyo added.  
  
" I know."  
  
" You need to relax about this date thing Ran." Iincyo said nodding her head.  
  
" Yeah, or you liable to really do that." Hinata added.  
  
" I'd die! I'd crawl under a pretty rock and just die!" I said over exaggerating.  
  
"You want us to come over and make sure everything goes well?" Hinata asked.  
  
" No I think I can do it. I just need to relax and pray my father is no where near the house. I really don't want him around. I can make a bad enough impression all by myself. All I need now is for him pretending to be a real dad and scare Roberto away."  
  
" You're dad is not that bad Ran." Hinata added as she and Iincyo laughed at how I spoke of my dad.  
  
Now don't get me wrong I love my father but he's not like other fathers. He doesn't do the whole go to work five days a week and come home to watch television. No, my father is forever parading around the world entering these stupid fight completions and what not. Sometimes coming home looking like a Mac truck had hit him ran him over a few times and then dance on him and when he is home he does this whole homemaker thing. He tries to be both parents; since my mother passed on many years ago; for me when he's home. It's down right scary but I love him for trying.  
  
My father and I have a very open relationship. I don't have to hide much from him and he trusts me a great deal. All in all I still don't want him home when Roberto shows up. Since I don't date often; okay not really ever; and he is going to want to do the whole I shall inflict fear into the boy and tell him I will kill him if he touches my daughter thing. As I said before I can embarrass myself enough for the both of us.  
  
Friday afternoon I rushed home and began getting ready. My father wasn't home, thank god. I had a few hours before Roberto would show up, so I had time to mess around with the makeup I had. I have an entire draw full of different kinds of blush, mascara, lipsticks, nail polishes and other assortments of makeup that I never use. I always plan to but never find the time in the morning to put it on.  
  
By six-thirty I had tried several different looks and decided on just a little lipstick and eyeliner. I put on my outfit and waited downstairs for him to show up. I called Hinata five times Iincyo four and was about to call Natsu when my doorbell rang. Me nervous.not one bit. Yes that was a lie but I will tell myself that until I believe it.  
  
Opening the door I saw Roberto dressed in a simple short sleeved white shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and that stupid visor. I smiled as we said our hellos and he commented on my choice of clothing.  
  
" You look really nice." Roberto stated. I knew even if I couldn't exactly see his eyes that he was looking me over.  
  
" Thanks." I smiled as I thought about what a good choice I made in my black Capri's and dark green mid drift. I was showing just a bit of skin, which screamed cute and I let my hair down for a change. I was in my opinion damned cute.  
  
Roberto took me to a really nice place. It was a little outside restaurant. It was a nice night and everything seemed to be going well. I caught Roberto several times checking me out and it felt good.  
  
" Roberto can I ask you something?"  
  
" No."  
  
"Okie dokie no questions then." I said in slight shock that he said no to quickly.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" No it's ok you said no." Waving my head as if it was nothing important.  
  
" I was just playing, come on tell me."  
  
" No." I said in the same manner he did yet I couldn't pull it off with a straight face. " Ok that didn't work out like it was suppose to be." I giggled as Roberto started laughing at me. " Oh stop laughing." I said sticking out my tongue at him.  
  
" You shouldn't stick that out unless you plan on using it."  
  
"You can dream."  
  
" Ahh. just kill a guys dreams.tease."  
  
" Pervert."  
  
" You know you like it."  
  
I couldn't help but start laughing all over again. " You got some issues you know that right. Issue you need to resolve within yourself." I added between giggles.  
  
" Yes and I'm quite fond of them, aren't you?"  
  
" Yeah." I agreed.  
  
" So what's your question or shall we continue on about the many things your tongue is useful for?"  
  
" You are such a pervert man."  
  
" No I'm not."  
  
" Prove it."  
  
" If I was a pervert I would have been looking down your shirt and grabbing you butt when we were on the bus. Oh and I would be rubbing on you leg like some horny stray but see I'm not, so ask you question already lady."  
  
" Oh now you want to know, huh?"  
  
" Yes woman."  
  
" Well I don't want to ask you now."  
  
Roberto shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at his menu for a dessert. He remained silent for a while and only spoke when he was ordering his dessert.  
  
" Aren't you gonna ask me what it was I wanted to ask?" I questioned frustrated that he had stopped playing our game.  
  
" Nope."  
  
" You're no fun. So I'm gonna ask you anyway. When I called you this little boy answered the phone, was that your brother?"  
  
" Which one?"  
  
" There is more than one?"  
  
" Yeah I have twin brothers. So how many times did they get you?" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Get me?"  
  
" They pretend to be all sorts of things. I think my mother said something about Chinese this time."  
  
" Oh well I know a bit of Chinese so it wasn't that bad but yeah they got me twice."  
  
" Sorry about that." He apologized.  
  
" No it's okay, it must be cool to have brothers and sisters. I personally don't have any but yours sounds fun."  
  
" Well one day maybe you can come by and meet my family. I warn you they're extremely boring."  
  
" I doubt it but okay, I'd like that." I smiled as I began eating his dessert that had recently arrived.  
  
My first date followed with a nice walk. Roberto Held my hand and was quite the gentleman to me. We talked a lot about our families and our friends. He entertained me with the how he was convince that his little brothers were rejected alien babies, raised by monkeys and adopted by his mother because as he put it, " She has a soft spot for fuzzy monkeys".  
  
The evening ended with Roberto and I standing on my front porch. Roberto told me that he had a nice time with me and I did the same. It was a lovely moment for me.  
  
" You know what would make it even better?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" If you'd take off the hat so I could see your eyes." I said flicking the tip of it.  
  
"That's all that'll make it better? And here I was thinking about a goodnight kiss."  
  
" Oh a kiss would be nice but you want a kiss, I want to see your eyes. Kissing the eyeless man is not how I envisioned my first kiss."  
  
Roberto gave a small chuckle and to me what seemed entirely too slow, removed his ever present sun visor. Reaching out I moved the hair from his face. Creamy hazelnut colored eyes is what awaited me. They were the kind of eyes you see on small puppies, small but fun of color and life. It was a shame that they always stayed covered by that funky blue visor.  
  
" They're beautiful. You shouldn't keep them cover up. "  
  
" I'm glad you approve."  
  
" It's not like your ugly, ugly people are the only people who should cover up like that." I stated, taking his hat from him and wrapping my arms around his neck. " Now about that kiss." I said in a low yet sexy tone. Sexy being the major role I was going for.  
  
Pressing my lips against his, I closed my eyes. His lips were dry but soft.  
  
I was nervous and a bit worried about it. Being that I've never kissed a boy, What if I was a bad kisser?  
  
My over imagination was hard at work, giving me all sorts of obscene scenarios of what could happen. None of them was being in my best favor.  
  
Breaking the kiss, I looked up at Roberto. He said nothing and there was a bit of extended silence.  
  
' I knew it! I'm a bad kisser! He must be so disappointed. He's got nothing to say.' I thought as little beads of water welled up in the corner of my eyes.  
  
"Ran." Roberto began.  
  
" I gotta go! " I said quickly turning and going for the door.  
  
" What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
" Nothing." I lied as I fumbled with my bag looking for my keys. " Stupid Bag!" I shouted when my bag slipped from my hand onto the floor.  
  
Roberto immediately came to help me gather the contents of my purse, which were now scattered on the ground.  
  
" Ran what's wrong? Did I do something?" he questioned.  
  
" No.where are my keys!"  
  
" Roberto grabbed my shaking hands. " Ran relax and tell me what's wrong."  
  
" I said nothing okay." I lied again trying to yank my hands from his grasp.  
  
" Then why are you crying." He asked as my face betrayed my words.  
  
" I am not crying. I just want go home."  
  
" You are home. Look Ran I don't know what's going on with you and I gather you don't want to talk about it. But I don't like to see you upset much less crying. If I did something I'm sorry." He said letting go of my hands and lifting my face to meet his.  
  
He looked so concerned it was killing me. Ever have someone give a look like you're breaking their heart.me neither until that moment. It was the very same moment I realized that I didn't like it either.  
  
Sighing in my defeat, " You didn't do nothing, it's.it's."  
  
" It's what?"  
  
"It'sjustthatIknowI'mabadkisserandthatsucksbecauseit'smyfirstkissandthesesho uldn'tsuckandyou'realldisappointednowandstuffandthinkthatwasawasteoftimeandn evergonnawannaseemeagainandthatsucksbigtime'cuzIreallylikeyouandhadagreattim eandIscreweditallupcuzIkisslikeadogandit'snotfair. It's so not fair man!" I whined all in the one shaky breath it too me to say all of that.  
  
Roberto's eyes widened a bit, tiled his head to the side and looked completely confused.  
  
" SEE!" I whined throwing my hands in the air carelessly. Tears again welled up. My first date that was going well turned out ruined because of my inadequacy to kiss. There was no chance of him ever wanting to go out with me again. What guy wants to go out with a girl who can't kiss? I'll tell you no one. I might as well find that pretty rock and get a home sweet home sign. Stamp a sign on my forehead that says " defective". Tomorrow every one I know and loads I don't will know me as, " The girl who kisses like a dog".  
  
It didn't make it any better when Roberto finally decided to make a sound. He laughed at me.  
  
" Roberto Miura you so suck!" I shouted.  
  
" Wait, wait. I'm not laughing at you."  
  
" Yeah right okay sure whatever!"  
  
" I'm not."  
  
" Then what's so goddamned funny, huh?" You could say I was slightly pissed off.  
  
" That I understood all of that."  
  
" Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Everything you just said in the two seconds it too you to say it. I actuality understood every word you said."  
  
" Oh.so now it's funny?"  
  
" No, but I can't do anything about it unless you do two things. One calm down and two clam down." he said taking a step closer. He was just inches away from me. " Ran honey, I'm not disappointed in you and you're not a bad kisser. Where'd you get that idea from anyway."  
  
"Well. you were so quiet, so I thought."  
  
" I was quiet because I didn't want to ruin the moment."  
  
" So I didn't suck?" I asked meekly.  
  
" No you didn't suck.here let me prove it too you." he said.  
  
" How you.ohhh" was all I got to say before he softly kissed me.  
  
This kiss lasted longer and I wasn't as nervous as I'd been before. His hand cupped my face while his other snaked around my bare waist  
  
Slowly our lips parted, looking up I could see he wore a slight triumphant smirk.  
  
" Better?" I asked shyly.  
  
" You know I think we should try that again.just to make sure." He smirked.  
  
After my fifth try again, I assured him I had gotten the hang of it. Quickly picking up my keys, which laid forgotten on the second step of my porch. I bid him a goodnight and waved goodbye. I dared not try and hug him for I knew I'd end up locking lips with him again. Not that I didn't enjoy it, it was rather nice but five times was enough for a first date. Don't want to seem easy so soon. From behind my brown living room window curtains I watched him turn and leave.  
  
Running upstairs, I immediately called Hinata. Telling all the details of my evening minus the part of me spazzing out. Once I finished with Hinata, I was still simply ecstatic. So I did what any red blooded girl would do. I hopped on my computer and wrote it all down in my dairy. I'm not too good with dairy's you actually write in; I frequently misplace them. With this it's always where I need it, I never lose it and my dad is computer retarded so he can never read it.  
  
The next few days for me were spent on and overdose of joy. Frequently I would burst into song for no reason. My father would find me dancing in front of the mirror with an imaginary partner and would give me a confused look. Dad would walk away mumbling something about me and sugar.  
  
It got even better when two days after my date; there was a message on the machine form Roberto asking me out again. I saved the answering machine tape.neurotic.me.just a bit.  
  
When I called him back that night, we stayed on the phone for hours. Well it was more like five hours and forty-seven minutes; I counted. The next night he called me and the night after that I called him. Every night except for Thursday we spoke. Thursday he had late night practices.  
  
By the time of our next date, I was more relaxed about it. There was like no real pressure to make a good impression this time around. Roberto had already witnessed a freak out, a spazz out, a bot with tears and self-doubt in person. I had already cursed, lost stuff, found it, fallen off the bed and done an assortment of other things on the phone as well.  
  
Yet I wasn't the only one doing stupid stuff while on the phone. I've heard him argue with Erton and Nelson, chased them through the house, busted his behind, and been scold by his mother for having a messy room. I've listened to him eat and attempted to hold a conversation and once I was lucky enough to have the pleasure of hearing him scream like a girl. Apparently Nelson thought it would be funny to put Erton put tarantula in his bed. I did however feel sorry for the twins when I heard his chase them down and string them up, upside down in the closet.  
  
This time around I wore a lovely dress Hinata, Iincyo and I picked out. It was a cute little misty gray sleeveless number. Cut about three inches above the knee with little white embroidered butterflies on the left bottom corner. Voting against leaving my hair loose because it was rather hot. I pinned it up in a nice twist with accented my new sliver silver string butterfly earrings.  
  
I meet Roberto outside instead of at my house. My father was home and in a particularly foul mood. I can't quite say why but from what I could catch between his grunts and mumbles. He'd won the completion he had entered but was called by some reporter a copy or clone of someone. Personally I didn't care, I was just happy he came home with all his teeth this time. I truly hate having to drag my father to get his teeth put back in. You'd think a man of my fathers' size and caliber wouldn't be such a wuss when it came to going to the dentist. I wonder about him sometimes.  
  
Sitting the park I talked to an old lady feeding the birds while I waited. By the time Roberto arrived wearing the nicest black shirt ever; that statement had nothing to do with the fact that it fit snug enough for me to see his well defined chest and ever so sexy abs from where I sat; I had been on my third old lady. For some reason or another once we began talking, they left shortly after.  
  
I had made it a point not to be late. However I can never pull anything that has to do with time and me. Instead of being late as I usually am, I ended up being early.two hours early. At least I wasn't late and that's all that counts.  
  
" So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked me after he gave me a small peck on the cheek and a squeeze, then commenting on how cute I looked.  
  
"Duuno.movies?"  
  
" Ok." he agreed.  
  
As we stood in line for the movies Roberto said I could pick what we were going to see. Then he stated that he didn't want to see that after we already had the tickets. I doubt he knows I heard him. I thought the movie was going to be exciting. I had heard it was action packed and all that good stuff they tell you so you can spend your money but nothing prepared me for what happened.  
  
{5} After we got out snacks, which consisted of popcorn and a soda for him and about six dollars worth of candy for me, we found our seats. As we waited for the movie to begin I started looking around to see who else had come to see the same picture. That's when I spotted this mass of yellow hair. It was the boy I'd meet a while ago from Gedo High School. He was sitting next to some red headed girl I didn't recognize.  
  
They didn't look like there were together because they both looked extremely annoyed.  
  
"Hey, Roberto isn't that Edge back there?" I asked Roberto tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Turing and taking a good look he says, "Yep, that would be him.oh well lets try to enjoy the movie anyway okay."  
  
Both of us broke into a fit of laughter after that. " I gather you don't like him much?"  
  
" Eh.you could say that. I mean I'm not gonna go out my way to say hello or nothing."  
  
" Oh well." I said shrugging my shoulders and began work on my huge bag of sweets.  
  
" You're gonna make yourself sick." Robert informed me looking at the mass concoction of sugar and more sugar I had.  
  
" Nope." I said popping several yellow M&M's in my mouth. Yes, they were all yellow. I painstakingly made sure of that. " Sugar is you're friend." I added slipping one past his tightly closed lips when I heard the distinct sounds of people arguing.  
  
Being as nosey as they come, I turned to see who was making all the noise. Not to my surprise, it was Edge. From what I could tell he was telling some guy with bright red hair and a hideous yellow outfit on, to go fuck him self. There was also some other boy there with long shabby looking brown hair and an equally ugly outfit standing here with the red headed boy.  
  
Turning and kneeling in my seat I watched the events unfold. First it started out slowly. Basically Edge and the red headed boy were throwing insults at each other. It didn't take too long for those words to turn into fist. All the while the girl that was siting next to Edge sat there looking as if didn't care about what was going on.  
  
" What the hell is going on?" Roberto asked as he too turned to see. Telling Robbie that this would make a great story, I grabbed my camera out of my bag. He made a comment about that the reason my bag was so big. Then told me to sit back down and get my nose out of business that didn't involve me.  
  
Totally ignoring him I jumped out of my seat and began going to the back of the theater to get some great pictures of the lovely fistfight that was occurring. This was gonna be a great story and I was gonna be the one to tell everyone about it.  
  
* Local teens from Gedo high School start fight in local movie theater. * I thought of my articles' headline as I snapped my first shots.  
  
Roberto wasn't far behind me. Pulling me out of the way of a stray fist in the process. " Woman, you can't be here!" he stated.  
  
" But this is great. Look at them. OOOOOO.that had to hurt!"  
  
" You're gonna get yourself.Damn!" he exclaimed totally losing what he was going to say as he saw a wonderful yet scary display of violence.  
  
Edge had done something I had never seen in my entire life. It was this move that involved a lot of blood and a knife. Roberto and I couldn't even turn away if we wanted too.  
  
Roberto blindly felt for my hand and pulled me back into one of the now emptied isles. Once the fight had started everyone else had run out of the theater. Holding me tightly as the theater light began to dim.  
  
I was surprised that none of the other patrons that had run out when this began had not, by now alerted security. Thinking everything was over when Edge beat this poor boy to a nice red pulp, I was able to blink again. Which meant I could take more pictures. Before and after shots were always good.  
  
" Ran I don't think this is a good time to be taking pictures." Roberto whispered as he moved the camera from my face and inched us back a bit more.  
  
" Why, this is some good stuff?"  
  
" That's why." He said pointing out the moving shadows around us.  
  
" What the fuck is that?!" I asked aloud.  
  
" Nothing good." He replied as he again moved us farther into the row, away from the action.  
  
He was right. It wasn't anything good. In fact it was terrible, I can admit I didn't like the boy from Gedo much but I never would have wanted this to happen to him. Twenty or so guys came out from nowhere. All of them ganged up on this one boy. Shaking my head as I heard him cry out to the girl I didn't know to stay out of it.  
  
Hugging myself in horror as I watched this thin blonde boy get the living snot beat out of him. Even as his hair stood about two feet high, you couldn't see in underneath the mass of his attackers.  
  
" Oh my god!" I whispered as I heard him cry out in pain. " Roberto we've gotta."  
  
" No." Roberto sternly cut me off.  
  
" But."  
  
" NO."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" NO!" he stated tightening his grip on me.  
  
It was hard to see everything after the house lights went off and the movies started. Yet little by little the mass of bodies dwindled and for a moment I could see the girl fighting along side him.  
  
When I saw her fight I finally placed her face with a person I knew. She was Zaki Himezaki from the all girls' school Seijin and if I remember correctly leader of an all girl gang. What she was doing here with Edge was beyond me but I was happy she helped him, even if he was screaming at her.I think.  
  
Everything was over when both Edge and Zaki ran out of the theater. Not hat I blame them, I'd have run a long time ago. The guys that were still conscious ran after them leaving only Roberto and I in the empty theater.  
  
" That was real fucked up Robby."  
  
" It wasn't our business."  
  
" I don't care that was still fucked up. We could have helped. It was like twenty to one. " I said angrily." We should have, we could've helped."  
  
"Look honey, my only concern right now is you and as long as you're safe I don't care about anything else."  
  
" But still man." I said shaking my head.  
  
" But nothing, Ran look these people fight like this al the time. I was not gonna let you get into it and get hurt."  
  
" I can take care of myself."  
  
" Yeah that's all well and good but you're out with me and I am not gonna let you get hurt. If not helping him was wrong, oh well. His well being is none of my concern.yours is. Now you can either stand here and argue with me or we can get the hell out of here before they think we did it."  
  
Silently agreeing I looked over to where the bodies of the fallen laid and quickly snapped a shot. Roberto gave me the look of " I can't believe your doing that." and in returned I gave him an the innocent look that screamed "what?"  
  
When we got outside of the theater it was unbelievable. There were cops and reporters everywhere. The dark night sky was live with the colors of lights flashing in every color. Roberto made comments about how he knew he shouldn't have spent his money on the movie while I, seeing my chance to be seen for my reporting skills. I ran over to one of the many reporters, bumped her out of the way and gave it my all.  
  
I knew there was always the possibility that someone will notice me. I heard my idol Satchiko Shihome had her big break just like this.ok not like this but close enough for me.  
  
Later that evening Roberto and I spoke about what had happened. Neither of us knowing really what had happened and basically made up scenarios of what caused the scene. Roberto was more concerned with the fact that our date had been ruined.  
  
" Are you nuts? That rocked!"  
  
" No it didn't."  
  
"Robbie we got to see a real action packed picture, so what if it wasn't exactly on the screen and I got to be on TV and it was great!"  
  
" You're a strange girl." He added as I continued on.  
  
" And did you see all those guys. It's a miracle that Edge survived and when Zaki jumped in from what I could see was WOW! She was kicking butt too. Did you say something?" I asked.  
  
" Nope nothing at all." He replied.  
  
" Did you see the move he did.it was like hah! He was like ha and ha and take that! All that was missing was for him to go "talk to my little friend" like in the movies!" I exclaimed and acted it out the best I could in the street.  
  
" Calm down before you hurt yourself." Roberto laughed as I attempted to throw a kick.  
  
Forgetting I was wearing a skirt, I kicked and tipped over. Thankfully Roberto was there to catch me before I hit the ground. Laughing at myself I brushed a few stray strands of hair out from my eyes, pulled down my skirt and straighten myself up.  
  
" Well you get the point." I stated trying to regain my dignity. "Robbie can I ask you something?" I questioned as we sat at the same bench I occupied earlier.  
  
" Yeah go ahead."  
  
Adjusting his visor, that I had stolen from him earlier I began. " Umm.oh crap!"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I forgot what I was gonna say."  
  
Roberto laughed." Okay, then let me ask you then. Give you some time to get those gears working again." he joked.  
  
" You funny!" I said sarcastically sticking out my tongue.  
  
" Didn't we already talk about you and that tongue?"  
  
" Shut up and ask already." I said as I caught myself almost sticking out my tongue again but instead scowling.  
  
" What would you say if I asked you out again?" he began.  
  
" I'd say yes."  
  
" Okay, what would you say to me kissing you now?"  
  
" I'd say yes."  
  
" In public?"  
  
" Lets give the birds something to talk about." I smirked.  
  
" What about getting my hat back?"  
  
" I'll think about it." I replied giving him an evil grin.  
  
Roberto raised and eyebrow and gave me a devilish look. I should have known to run then. I should have known to move quickly. Yet being the almighty slow one that is I, I sat there.  
  
I ended up on the grass laying on my back begging for mercy. Unlike most guys Roberto didn't get upset that I wouldn't give him back what was his. No that would be too simple. The guy I liked had to be of the playful type. The guy I liked had to be the one to chase me around a park bench and down a grassy hill, tickling me.  
  
It began with him poking me while asking for his hat as I swatted his hand away trying to hold in a giggle. Then me jumping up as he first began to tickle me and now demanded his hat back or I was to suffer the consequences. Which of course I refused to do and laughed at him. After circling the bench quite a few times, he decided that the best way to get me was to jump over the bench.  
  
Squealing in surprise I turned tail and ran. Did I mention that I was wearing a short dress? Who ever made the dress did not have running in mind. Especially not down a grassy hill in the dark.  
  
Needless to say I didn't get far before getting caught in the dress, tripping over my own feet, unceremoniously squeaking, roll for bit and stopped by Roberto. Who might I add sat his big butt on me and tickled me until there were tears rolling down my cheeks. I was begging for mercy and close to having an accident.  
  
Finally letting up Roberto stopped his attack and I could catch my breath. Sliding his hat off my head he looked at me with a smile that made him look about a total of five years old, " I win!"  
  
" Off. you heavy!" I said giving my best pout.  
  
Sliding to the side Roberto stretched out beside me. Sitting up I waited a moment for him to get nice and comfortable before pouncing on him. Straddling him and pinning his hands down I smiled. " I win! Now you shall suffer my wraith!"  
  
" Slowly I leaned in until our lips almost touched. His breath was heavy and deep. ' Either he is way out of breath, which I highly doubt. Or he likes being pinned down. Undercover FREAK!' My mind screamed as I slid my tongue out and touched his lips. Wetting his lips with my tongue I could feel him move his tongue to meet mine. Our tongues touched, as did our lips. Deeply we kissed on the park lawn as our tongues danced a slow balled.  
  
I could feel Roberto shift under me several times. Breaking our kiss I placed a soft kiss on his closed lips. Letting go of his hands I brushed a few single blades of grass from his hair and removed his visor. I could see his eyes clearly.  
  
" Ran you know I really like you." he whispered to me.  
  
Once again leaning down against him. A gentle kiss he placed on my lips.  
  
" I should hope so." I softly replied. Grasping his bottom lips within mine I lightly sucking on it. Which was another of Hinata's ideas might I add. As I lightly sucked on his lip, Roberto let out a low moan and again shifted beneath me. His hands found their way to my waist, up my back and came to rest in my hair.  
  
Pulling away slightly I kissed his now swollen lips. I kissed Roberto once more. Again letting him explore the insides of my mouth. Roberto arched his back slightly and I could feel him breath in deeply. The feeling of him moving under made was unlike anything that I had even felt, resulting in me let out a soft gasp and pressing into him. A little longer we lasted together like that until I was abruptly picked up and placed gently on the grass. Roberto quickly sat up and stated that it was time to go.  
  
" Robbie what happened? Did I do something wrong?" I asked quite confused.  
  
" Nope." Was all he said in response to my question.  
  
" So I was doing good then?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Then what's the problem?" I asked. I wasn't used to one-word answers.  
  
" That is the problem."  
  
" Huh? Okay you do know that made like no sense what so ever right.but okay.I guess." I said still confused and feeling quite odd.  
  
Things didn't improve as we walked to my bus. Roberto rode me all the way home, unusually silent. Not that he's real talkative to begin with but usually he'd be giving me silly looks or making faces at me; neither which happened. He quietly sat next to me on the bus holding my hand. Other than that I was left to talk to myself. Trying to start a conversation became rather pointless. Having a conversation with someone who is avoiding looking at you and uses one word answers and grunts is not a having a conversation at all.  
  
By the time we reached my stop, I'd had as much of silence as humanly possible.  
  
" What bug crawled up your ass and died?"  
  
" Excuse me?" he asked looking surprised.  
  
" You heard me, what bug crawled up your leg, in you ass and dropped dead? One minute we're playing around and doing the whole guy girl thing. Next thing your not talking to me and doing the that distant shit. Well let me tell you something Robby, I don't like it. So tell me what the problem is or like.tell Me." okay that last part didn't come out quite as I planned but I think I got my point across.  
  
" It's nothing." He said finally saying more than one word.  
  
" That's not gonna work for you, you're not me. Nothing is never nothing, nothing is something you don't want to tell me."  
  
" It's nothing Ran."  
  
" Bull shit!"  
  
" Look Ran, it's nothing okay and I don't want to talk about it."  
  
" So it is something."  
  
" You don't know when to quit do you?"  
  
" Nope I don't. So out with it."  
  
" Yes okay." he sighed in defeat. " It's something and I still don't want to talk about it. So please just drop it."  
  
" Why? If we gonna start a relationship, you gonna have to open up."  
  
" You wanna start a relationship?"  
  
" Oh fuck me man!" I cursed.  
  
"Umm."  
  
" Oh tell me I didn't just say that out loud. Please tell me I did not just say that out loud and you heard that. Oh I'm so stupid!"  
  
" I'm gonna take a guess on this and say yes."  
  
" Damn it Ran! Didn't we say we were gonna think shit out before we say it. " I scolded myself. " This is why no one ever tells us shit." I continued. " Now ya gone and told him you were thinking about relations hips. Watch now you done scared him away. Away to go Ran!"  
  
Waving his hand in my face, " hey Ran, I'm still here. Once you finish arguing with yourself I'll be right over here," he said as he leaned up against the bus stop and watched my mini-bout with sanity.  
  
Stopping as his words reached the reaction time of my brain, in a very un- girlie like fashion I smacked myself on the forehead. "Sorry 'bout that. The counsel held an emergency meeting about my mouth."  
  
" I can see. Did they reach a verdict yet?"  
  
" Yeah." I said running my hand through the front of my hair to distract myself from my embarrassment.  
  
" And what was the verdict?"  
  
" We all agreed, I need to work on thinking before I speak and they also added that I'm a total ass."  
  
"Tell the counsel they're wrong. You're far from an ass but if the subject of your ass comes up, tell them to put me in the vote that you have a nice one."  
  
" You are stupid!" I laughed.  
  
" And as I was told once.and you're point is?"  
  
"Ha-ha now stop changing the subject. What was wrong with you before?"  
  
" Nothing Ran, I'm sorry if I bothered you and all. There were just something I had to think about that I will not talk to you about."  
  
" And why the hell not?"  
  
" Because you're a girl."  
  
" Yeah so, what's it like secret boy stuff?"  
  
" Exactly. Now could we please drop the subject."  
  
" Fine, keep you stinky boy secrets." I pouted. " I didn't want to know anyway."  
  
Dispute my annoyance with Roberto the evening ended on a good note. I waited around much to his dismay until his bus arrived and it was safely on its way. Inside my home my father was sitting in the basement doing what he called training. Sticking my head through the open basement door I yelled that I was home.  
  
" Dinner's in the fridge, heat it up!" he responded.  
  
Once I showered up and changed my clothes I went to see what my father was calling dinner tonight. Not at all too surprised when I saw a plate of rice and mixed vegetables awaiting me with a funky orange colored milkshake looking drink I was suppose to wash it all down with. Heating up the food while I poured that concoction down the sink, I looked at the phone and wondered if Roberto had gotten home yet. I told him to call me when he got in.  
  
After I made sure Dad was washed and in bed; much to his resistance; at a decent hour. I went and relived my day in my diary. The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my memories. Hopping up from where I sat at me desk, I went for the phone. As I threw clothes, books, several pieces of things I wasn't too sure what they belong too around and reminding myself that I should really get to cleaning my room, I searched for the phone. It shouldn't have too hard to spot. It was big, pink and shaped like Hello Kitty.  
  
"Hello!" I said out of breath.  
  
" Hello, Ran." I heard Roberto ask low enough that I almost couldn't hear him.  
  
"Robbie! You got home okay?"  
  
" Yeah, sorry it's so late. My parents made me do some chores."  
  
" S'okie dokie. I put dad to sleep already." I said dumping everything off my bed and got comfortable. I spoke to Roberto until we were both whispering and making no sense. Wishing him a good night I hung up the phone and relished in the fact that I had a cute guy wanting to talk to me for hours on end.  
  
The weeks that pasted after that were much the same. I wrote an article about what had happened that night at the Movie Theater for the school paper. The pictures I took turned out to be great, only they were a bit too violent for the paper and were left out.  
  
Hinata and I were constantly found talking quietly under the tree at lunchtime. Whenever Batsu and Kyosuke would show up, we would get silent and we were told it was kind of eerie the way we were acting.  
  
" What are you two talking about that's so secret." Batsu would ask.  
  
" None of you business." I would tell him, as Hinata would shake her head in agreement.  
  
" Didn't you know Batsu, Ran's got her self a boyfriend." Kyosuke added.  
  
"So how much you paying him?" Batsu asked.  
  
"Ran is not you Batsu she doesn't have to pay for a date. " Iincyo came to my defense.  
  
This would send Kyosuke in to a fit of laughter along with Hinata and me. Batsu on the other hand didn't find it as funny as we did. Batsu would screw up his face, cross his arms and proclaim that he didn't have to pay to get a date.  
  
From then on Batsu said that he wouldn't believe that I had a guy until he saw him with his own eyes. The girls and me would just ignore him and go about our girl talk. The weekend that followed we went to visit Natsu.  
  
Natsu cooked for us and she informed me that she rather enjoyed seeing my face on the television and had taped it so she could use at as blackmail in my old age.  
  
" So what's up with you and Roberto?" Natsu asked.  
  
" What you mean?"  
  
" You know what I mean don't play stupid."  
  
" Nothing." I said unable to hide my smile.  
  
" Ooooo look Natsu you got Ran blushing!" Hinata exclaimed.  
  
"I am not!" I protested.  
  
"So now what, you and Roberto a couple or what?"  
  
" No.not yet at least. "  
  
Hinata and Natsu laughed.  
  
" So here's the big question.How's he kiss?"  
  
"Natsu!"  
  
" What?" he asked innocently. " Like you haven't kissed him yet.you have kissed him right?"  
  
" Yeah she's kissed him and from what she tells me, it's Niiiceeeee!" Hinata said exaggerating the words nice and making kissy noises.  
  
" I did not say that. I said it was okay."  
  
" Lair!" Hinata said throwing one of Natsu's couch pillows at me.  
  
" Oh then he's bad.what a shame." Natsu said as she shook her hand in disbelief. "You'd think since he's part Brazilian he'd be good at it."  
  
" Yeah I read that those tropical men are suppose to be hot!"  
  
" What have you been reading Hinata?" I asked as I laughed at her.  
  
" Books."  
  
" Hina's been sneaking into the adult section of the bookstore and looking at the sex books." Natsu added.  
  
" I'm not the only one, Ran came with me too." Hinata stated in her defense.  
  
Natsu gave me a cheeky grin and laughed at us both, calling us both perverts. Then she shocked us both when she wondered aloud why she wasn't invited along.  
  
That's how I ended up standing outside of Barnes and Nobles with Natsu and Hinata. All of us had decided that since we'd left Natsu out of our last adventure, we would all go this time.  
  
Dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, I tried to look as old as possible, a woman of the world or at least a university student.  
  
Walking into the bookstore we had a plan. We would split up and meet in the back. Hinata made her way through the romance section; Natsu went to the cooking section, while I roamed around aimlessly.  
  
Meeting in the back of the store, we all looked around to see if anyone was around.  
  
" So which one?" Natsu asked looking at the rather large selection of sex books.  
  
'The Art of Sensuality Sex, Love and Limerence-The Experience of Being in Love, Sexual Honesty: By Women for Women, The New Joy of Sex, How to Be a Great Lover: Girlfriend-to-Girlfriend Totally Explicit Techniques That Will Blow His Mind, Guide to Getting It on!: The Universe's Coolest and Most Informative Book about Sex for Adults of All Ages, The Good Girl's Guide to Bad Girl Sex, Hot Sex: How To Do It, The Best Sex You'll Ever Have!: 101 Exciting Positions for Ecstatic Sexual Fulfillment.' The titles went on and on.  
  
" Pleasure for you and you.I don't get it. Shouldn't it be for you and him?" Hinata questioned picking up one book.  
  
Natsu leaned over and whispered what it meant to Hinata, who immediately dropped the book whispering, "EWWW! That is so nasty!"  
  
Coving my mouth as I giggled. Picking up a book titled '101 ways to please your man.' Upon opening the book my friends huddled around me as I turned the pages in complete amazement.  
  
" Excuse me ladies." someone said behind us.  
  
Being so completely engrossed with what was on the pages, " oh yeah, go ahead." I said moving out of the way so whoever it was could pass.  
  
Going back to the pages of this book. I pointed out pictures and diagrams that looked amazing and absolutely not possible for the human body. Suddenly the book was no longer in my hands. It was in the hands of a man who from the tag he wore, worked at the store.  
  
"Busted!" I said under my breath.  
  
" Exactly what are you little girls doing here?" He asked tapping his finger on the book.  
  
" We are not little girls." Natsu said standing up straight and hoping this man would believe her.  
  
"Oh really?" he replied." Then how old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen!" Natsu said proudly as if she was not lying.  
  
Pursing his lips and raising an eyebrow he stretched out his hand." I.D please."  
  
All of us looked at one another with the same look of, 'Oh Crap!' "Well you see." I began trying to come up with a lie that would no result in getting my father called.  
  
" It's like this, we're doing a report on the psychosexual behavior of humans and the influence written material has on the population." I said as I gave the girls the look of get ready to run if this big load of crap that was spewing out of my mouth didn't fly.  
  
" The what?" this store clerk asked not having a clue about what I was saying, not like I did either but that's beside the point.  
  
" As I said before," I sighed as if I was rather annoyed with having to repeat myself. "My classmates and I are researching for a project on the psychosexual behavior of the human mind and the influences this particular brand of literature has on the population and the individual. Now if you wouldn't mind, can you answer a few questions? Do you read this form of literature, and if so, do you find it enjoyable in anyway and why? Oh and may we have your name.Satoshi is it? Mr. Satoshi would you feel comfortable with us documenting your name for reference purposes? "  
  
Mr. Satoshi something or another eagerly gave us his opinions on what he thought psychosexual meant. He might have even been right, I couldn't tell. I'd have to find out what psychosexual meant first but that would have to wait.  
  
Our lovely, helpful yet stupid store clerk then helped pick out some books and assisted us with our purchase of three books, one for each of us.  
  
Once out of the store and safely two blocks away ass of us stopped and busted into giggles. We couldn't believe that the store clerk fell for my line of psychobabble, helped us find good books and even asked for us to tell him how our report turned out.  
  
For the rest of the day the girls and I spent it locked away in Natsu's bedroom looking through our new books.  
  
" OH that is so nasty!" Natsu yelled out as she pointed out a picture of a woman that was performing what was called "oral sex" on a man. " I am never doing that." she added.  
  
" I dunno.I would. It doesn't look that bad." Hinata said while she blushed profusely.  
  
" We know you would. Cause you're a freak!" I added.  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
" OH Batsu let me suck on your long hard cock! " I joked in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Hinata said pelting me with one of Natsu's many plushies.  
  
" I wouldn't say that!" she screamed.  
  
After a while of making fun of the book and pointing out what Hinata would and wouldn't do if Batsu asked her. Going home, it felt as if I was smuggling drugs into a foreign country. Creeping into my own house to stash the book in the bathroom. Right between the tampons and maxi pads. My dad will never find it.  
  
The next day at lunch, while I sat working on my next article about school funded programs. Hinata and Iincyo were involved in a conversation with Kyosuke about something when Batsu showed up.  
  
He had a smug look on his face and a load of food fit for three in his hands. Everything was going normal until Batsu goes," Hey Kyosuke wanna know what I heard yesterday?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I was talking to Hatsumomo and it seems she was at the bookstore yesterday. You know the one her dad works at and guess what she saw?"  
  
"Umm.lemme guess.books?"  
  
"No stupid, she saw this one and that one there."  
  
" Batsu, it is a bookstore. There's nothing exciting or much less interesting about that. " Kyosuke added taking off his glasses to clean them.  
  
"No, no wait here's the good part. They were in the smut section looking at sex books."  
  
Kyosuke said nothing. I was actually too into my article that I hadn't heard a word Batsu had said. Hinata on the other hand nearly died.  
  
"So Hina, find anything interesting?" Batsu asked with a smirk.  
  
"Batsu.Hinata would never do that, right Hina?" Iincyo said giving Batsu the evil eye. "Hina." She called again looking around for Hinata whom at the moment seemed to be missing. "Hinata!" she called out a bit louder. "Where'd she go?"  
  
" I believe that would be her under the table" Kyosuke pointed out.  
  
Taking no notice of this I didn't see Batsu laughing as Kyosuke told him to stop as he too was holding back laughter. Meantime Iincyo was trying to coax Hinata out from under the table.  
  
I wasn't aware of any of this until I was forcefully yanked under the table. One minute I'm sitting at he table hunched over several pieces of paper. The next I'm under the lunch table rubbing my freshly bruised head, wondering what I was doing under the table in the first place.  
  
Hinata was a wreck. I doubt the poor girl had ever been that embarrassed in her entire life. So was I once I found out what had occurred while I was dead to the world around me.  
  
Thankfully Kyosuke came to our rescue. Telling Batsu that it must have been a bet. He firmly stated that we would never be looking at that of our free will.  
  
" Yeah that's it! We were doing a dare!" I shouted from under the table.  
  
"See, now stop it already." Kyosuke reprimanded Batsu.  
  
"Yeah Batsu, stop harassing us!" I stuck my head out from under the table. " Ya big jerk!"  
  
Even if Batsu did stop picking on us then, every so often for several days after. We could see him giving us like he just knew he was right and we were perverts. Hinata on the other hand had taken to being rather quiet and reserved there after.  
  
The only real joy I had in my life for a while was being able to talk to Roberto at night. As the weeks passed we did get to go out a few more times. They thankfully weren't as eventful as the one before but enjoyable nether the less. I can honestly say the only thing that bothers me about him is when he becomes distant towards me. He usually gets that way after we kiss or make out for long periods of time. It makes me think I'm doing something wrong. I would talk to Hina or Natty about it but I feel kinda stupid. I don't know as much about guys as they do for I've never had a real interest in them before. They were just flat chested girls who piss standing up to me before. Roberto always tells me it's nothing and not to worry about it but I want to know.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Roberto  
  
"Sweet dreams sweetie" I whisper into the receiver.  
  
Clicking off the phone I sigh. Another evening spent talking to her. Countless hours pass unnoticed whenever she is involved. Time has no hold when I hear her voice. Her smile grabs hold of time, stilling it for me.  
  
Running my fingers through my hair, I visualize her sweet innocent face with its slight traces of fading baby fat. Light hazy brown eyes filled with such energy and a smile that uplifts the soul, amongst other things.  
  
I've known her for only a few weeks and since the first day I met her in the locker room. I've only thought of her. She is like no girl I have ever meet. She speaks her mind no matter what the consequence. There is nothing that brings her down from her natural high. She's not mousy and shy like most other girls. She has a natural aura of happiness that one can only bask in letting it fill you with the same joyous glow that surrounds her.  
  
Closing my eyes I drop the phone onto the floor and just let my mind fill itself with thoughts of the beautiful girl who plagues my mind at all times. Allowing myself much needed freedom. Countless hours spent hindered as we spoke.  
  
Images of her smile and sweet voice enticing me to do things I dare not while on the phone with her. Things I now envision her doing. Things I want to do with her, to her. If she only knew the things she does to me. I can't quite explain it but she does something to my hormones that shouldn't be legal. If she only knew what control she had over me. With a single touch she can have me in the palm of her hands with out any objections.  
  
As I lay there I can clearly see her. I can remember what she wore, the style of her hair and how she smelled of sweet peach. Her head lay across my chest. I can nearly smell her next to me, a light hint of fresh peaches. It's all around me, engulfing me within her.  
  
Slowly running my finger through her hair, Ran's image becomes solid. Her body flush against mine. Letting out a low sigh I can feel her arms around my neck. Her lips are soft and moist as she softly kisses me. Straddling my hips, my fantasy Ran undresses for me slowly. Exposing her creamy skin inch by inch.  
  
Bringing my hips up I press against her in desperate need of contact. Ever so slowly I can see her breast appear from underneath her small shirt. Reaching out I touch her, massaging them softly. I can hear her moan slightly from my touch.  
  
Inching up I sit. Again I take to massaging her firm breast. Her hand fined their way to my hair and entangles her fingers within.  
  
I then flick my tongue over her nipples before taking one into my mouth. Sucking lightly and alternating with a light nibble. My fantasy Ran whispers my name softly. I love the way she says my name.  
  
Yet she stops me and moves away slowly while never looking away. Her eyes are slightly closed; her cheeks are flushed, as is her skin. I watch her as she raises her shirt above her head and tosses it across the room. Her movements are slow and calculated. Slowly she wiggles out of her pants, which make her breast bounce slightly while the pants I had on became extremely tighter than they needed to be. There she stood only in her panties.  
  
Ran ran her hands up my thighs, pushing me down until she was again on top of me. Taking hold of her mouth I kissed her. My hands worked their way over her newly exposed skin. As we kisses I would squeeze her butt and pull her closer into me. I wanted her badly. Parting her legs with my thighs I made sure that she knew this. Even though the fabric of my pants I could feel her heat.  
  
I needed to be against her, I needed to feel her skin against mine or there was gonna be one hell of a mess in my pants. Eyes closed, for the first time I let go of her and went to open my pants.  
  
Smacking my hands away Ran took over for me. Slowly she undid the button of my pants and even slower unzipped them. She was well aware of my want of her when my member sprang forward to greet her.  
  
Ran was delicate with me. Cupping me with her hand and running her finger along the length. I could only lay and watch as she fondled me to her hearts content. Every time she ran her fingers across or took me within her grasp she sent waves through my body. All I was able to do was call out her name between my teeth as she gently stroked me.  
  
Once she had her fill of touching me she again straddled my hips. Grabbing her by her hips, grinding into her. She was warm and moist coating me. I could hear her tell me she was ready as she picked herself up from me and took control, guiding me into her. I don't quite know when she discarded her panties and I didn't care. Slowly as her heat engulfed me I had to restrain myself from thrusting into her. I could feel myself stretching her inside. It felt like a perfect fit as if she was made just for me.  
  
Once she was certain there was no more room she began to rock. Her hands place firmly on my chest I could feel her nails scrape against my skin. Fondling her breast as she grinded, never once lifting herself up.  
  
Ran picked up the pace of her movements with ease building up a rhythm. It wasn't long before I could feel her nails dig into me as my name slipped from her lips. Hearing my name being called was all I needed to finally reach release.  
  
Opening my eyes I gave a deep mournful sigh. Ran was not there nor was anything real. I was still alone in my bedroom. Everything was just a fantasy as it always was. Ran Hibiki was still across town sleeping soundly in her bed as I fantasized about her. Sitting up I reached for some tissue so that I could clean up my self imposed mess.  
  
Once I was done cleaning up I decided that it was time that I do something towards making it real. I wanted Ran to be mine; hopefully she wanted the same thing.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: {1} Spanish - Hello, who is it? {2} Spanish - How can I help you? {3} Chinese - Hello, who's this?" (In any case I don't know Chinese but I think I got it right.) {4} Chinese - Hello, may I speak with Roberto Miura?" (In any case I don't know Chinese but I think I got it right.) {5} For the whole story see on that fight "Speechless" by Leela Debris 


End file.
